


Two Seventy-five

by Tobyaudax



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Gen, Writer Mick, flea market fun!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-12
Updated: 2018-07-12
Packaged: 2019-06-09 04:04:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15259044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tobyaudax/pseuds/Tobyaudax
Summary: Oh the things you'll find at a flea market!





	Two Seventy-five

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SophiaCatherine](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SophiaCatherine/gifts).



> A very special Happy Birthday to [Sophia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SophiaCatherine/pseuds/SophiaCatherine)!

Flea markets aren't his and Mick's usual scene, Len will admit, but it's a nice change of setting while they take a few days off from making sure the other Legends don't irreparably screw-up history. They part ways almost immediately, Mick mumbling about getting something to eat and Len drawn towards a display of some very eye-catching jewelry. The variety is unusual for a flea market and most of it has to be fake or replicas- though a few of the opals look like they were done by a professional, the fire in the stones is so vibrant. It certainly isn't unusual for real gems to be mixed in with costume jewelry, so Len strolls over for a closer look.

He chats up the old woman knitting on the other side, casually asking her about items seemingly at random. She says she collected everything over the course of many years, "here and there, you know", that she travelled to numerous "exotic locals" in her youth and was always fond of "shiny souvenirs".  He nods along as she reminisces about Paris in the 1960s, the art galleries and "fabulous jewelry collections, most of which you had to get special invites to even look at!" Len is bent over the rickety card table, studying an antique broach and trying to determine if the red gemstone is a ruby or an actual painite, when he feels Mick come up behind him.

"Hey. Gimme two seventy-five."

Len doesn't look up from his perusal of the broach as he replies, "No." But the amount Mick demands is oddly specific, and small, and that gets Len's attention enough that he turns his head to squint up at his partner. "What? Why?"

"Need it for something," Mick supplies with a shrug. He gives no further details.

"Use your own money- got your wallet on you." Len mainly knows this because he lifted said wallet (and put it right back in Mick's back pocket) twice on their way into the flea market grounds. He doesn't have a problem- he was merely keeping his skills sharp.

"Spent it already." Mick is starting to get restless, shifting from one foot to the other, arms tightly crossed over his chest. "S'just two bucks and some change- what's the big deal?"

Len knows from his earlier skill-sharpening exercise that Mick arrived with one hundred dollars in smaller bills. He finally stands, hands resting carefully on the table as he gives the old woman an apologetic smile before turning to face Mick, giving him his undivided attention. He pointedly looks his partner over, observing a lack of bags or otherwise purchased items.

"Spent it on what, exactly?"

"Food."

"And where did you put a hundred dollars worth of food, Mick."

"Just gimme the money, Snart- it's important." Len quietly appreciates that Mick doesn't question how he knew how much money Mick brought.

"Tell me what you're gonna buy and you can have it."

"…It's a surprise," Mick grumbles, looking away. That's either a lie or Mick genuinely wants to get something to surprise him. Or Lisa. Or both of them. Len considers giving Mick the money- a present for him is good incentive- but then he'd just be paying for whatever it is, himself; kind of takes the fun out of a gift when it's bought with your own money.

"Surprise for who."

"Jesus, Snart," Mick groans. He casts an apologetic look to the tiny, old woman behind the card table, adding, "Sorry, ma'am. Just- lemme borrow it. I'll pay you back. Why d'you gotta be such a- jerk about this?"

"Maybe I don't want you buying something stupid."

"Maybe it's for you."

"Maybe I don't want something that cheap."

"It's a fuckin' typewriter! Sorry, ma'am. Happy? It's real old and I got the guy down to a hundred, but I'm short the extra. Cause I bought some food. That I already ate."

"That wouldn't be table fourteen, would it, dear?" The old woman asks Mick. They both blink at her and Mick nods, glancing down the dirt lane at an even older man who is shooting him two very arthritic thumbs up. "Oh, no. No, no. That old thing isn't worth twenty dollars. Here, help me up, there's a good boy. I'll talk to him for you, come on."

Len watches Mick gingerly take hold of the woman's offered arm and lead her down to the other table. He grins as he listens to her tear the guy apart for even thinking of scamming "this nice, young man". Mick blushes a little even as he beams at the old woman's praise. And due to the verbal reaming, he gets the typewriter for only fifteen dollars. They find out, the following week, when they're back on the Waverider, that the machine really is an antique and is worth nearly a thousand dollars in its pristine condition. Mick doesn't care about that, though- he bought it to work on his novel, after setting the previous model on fire in a fit of writer's block.

The broach turned out to be genuine painite, though not as old as Len thought, and he quietly informed the old woman of that fact before he and Mick left. She was so grateful for his honesty- Len may have pulled a muscle while he held his laughter in- that she insisted he take an opal ring, free of charge. The opal was real, as well as being a legitimate antique. And had been stolen from a large, private collection in Paris, France, several decades previous; the thief never caught or identified.

**Author's Note:**

> Painite is currently the rarest gemstone on earth. Read all about it [here](https://www.gemsociety.org/article/painite-jewelry-and-gemstone-information/) and [here](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Painite)!


End file.
